User talk:Silverwhisker
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the BayClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hollystar100 (talk) 22:51, February 22, 2015 (UTC) No Hi Silver. I just wanted to say you can not approve of anyone's characters. Only admins can. Sorry. If you do it again I have no choice but to ban you from RPing. Sorry again. Don't think I'm mean. 23:59, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Dumb Sorry I'm just dumb. I'm very over protective of stuff. By the way wanna join this other awesome wikia I know of? Click here. Sorry for my dumbness! 00:14, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Tribe If your no longer active here might I take the stoneteller?— Minkstar 18:33, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Actually I'm making a new cat to be healer. If that's alright.— Minkstar 21:21, February 1, 2016 (UTC) i'm adopting the wiki so they'd have too.— Minkstar 21:28, February 1, 2016 (UTC) I wouldn't do that. I was going to adopt it to get it fixed up and active again. Would you be up to helping me find out who's active?— Minkstar 21:34, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Prior to my earlier messages here, I'd like to help make other wikis I'm on active again so I'm going to work on adopting this wiki and doing a revamp. Since there are five Clans I'm gonna give your the leaders of two of them unless you no longer want to be a member here? — Minkstar 14:50, April 13, 2017 (UTC) I will do that once I get on a computer also would you mind writing the history for the Clans that you have leaders of? — Minkstar 22:14, April 14, 2017 (UTC) if it's all right I made a small change to the tribe since the teller of pointed Stones is such a confusing way to do things then I think maybe the teller tne is first and just have a regular name like the rest of the tribe what do you think? — Minkstar 22:32, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey did you want Meadowsong's predecessor, I was thinking her pred could have been the first mc for the Clan?? — Minkstar 14:24, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Tribe Stuff Okay so I had this idea for Archons, maybe after a while of Archons being chosen worthy like Clan leaders or however. its inherited from the oldest family member? If that makes sense? My name is Lord Voldemort 16:25, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Re I'm always up to a new Creekbloom plot. I'll make a request for him now (along with Talonfang, of course) do you have any ideas for them? 21:00, April 20, 2017 (UTC) All right, we'll figure something out once we start interacting them. Should they just start out as friends or mates? I also had an idea; I'm going to have Talonfang be a bad guy like she always is, she's already plotting to "get rid of" Creekfrost, but maybe she's also plotting to take down Orchidstar so she can rule HoneyClan. What do you think? 21:32, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Ok, cool! 21:36, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Ah I see :) That's all I was asking about it My name is Lord Voldemort 20:47, April 23, 2017 (UTC) BloodClan So I have this idea on BloodClan, currently. I just need some input on it to be honest. First its basically like a completely Clan hating group of cats that for some reason use Clan names I'll figure this out later. Anyway I was wondering if the plan I have does work for it would you be interested in owning the second-in-command? They're basically like the Beta, the Clan would run as a monarchy in some sort of way but if the leader didn't have any successor or child the Beta would succeed them? Thoughts? My name is Lord Voldemort 13:42, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Re; Before Hey so the previous message is currently void but I still need your input on the plot, considering Patch told me Orchid was involved? So basically from what I've been told a small hand of Talon and Sun followers are banished for supporting Orchid's "dethrowing" I guess, which involves Talon and Sun to form a rogue group similar to BloodClan named The Pack in which they function like a very harsh wolf pack. The Beta is yours of course as promised. All high ranks are like a monarchy like thing. I just need your thoughts on the group itself and the plot if that's fine. I think this'll be the last group made for a bit too? As most of my leaders are about to give up leadership so its fair that way. My name is Lord Voldemort 19:41, April 25, 2017 (UTC) I had no intention of copying HC in fact I had more of an idea of basing it off of BC from the Canon series but changing up a little bit of that. I'm still drafting it so it's not completely finished and won't be up for a little bit not until Talon and Sun leave HC with their little group My name is Lord Voldemort 22:53, April 25, 2017 (UTC) I like those ideas actually, thanks :). I think they'll have a hate for all the Clans (as Sun and Talon can pick war with all of them) I'll add some of my new ideas as well to the Sandbox :) My name is Lord Voldemort 13:29, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Ah I will change Sun's parents banisher to Berry. No, i totally understand however I don't think I referred her to an idiot My name is Lord Voldemort 02:06, April 27, 2017 (UTC) My apologies then. I can change it to where Berry banished his parents and he tries to have orchid bring them back but she refused this because I guess they did some horrible caught crime like attempt to kill Berry? This is what brings on Talon and Sun doing whatever they do to be banished and creating the pack which eventually start some sort of War if that's alright? My name is Lord Voldemort 02:12, April 27, 2017 (UTC) I like that. The first part of Sun's story will be his parents banishment so when I'm finished I just need you to read it over to make sure I got Berry's part all correct My name is Lord Voldemort 02:23, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Sun's parents could have been the first exiled? My name is Lord Voldemort 03:06, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Coaststar Spawn Hey so I've decided that Coast has at least maybe three children, I'll be owning two of them but if you want some you can have some. They'd be about a year old (12 moons). My name is Lord Voldemort 17:11, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Coaststar's Vision Characters Hey, if you want any of your characters parents or anything in Coast's story just add them in when you can but I do need a name for Meadow's pred/mentor My name is Lord Voldemort 19:06, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Okay thanks. I already have two of them named and put in Coast's so just add yours. My name is Lord Voldemort 19:52, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Hey I was thinking maybe our Coast sibs could be close? My name is Lord Voldemort 00:15, April 28, 2017 (UTC) The Pack (+Other Rogues and Exiled Cats) vs. All Clans War Okay so I'm gonna give you the basic layout of this as technically when rights are approved, you and I will be admins so we gotta agree on this. Do note that this will not be happening until after Sun and Talon are exiled for from what Patch says trying to overthrow Orchidstar, it also won't happen right after as Sun and Talon have to gather rogues. Anyway below is the main plan for it. (Gonna use the blog wording here) --- Hey there! So I am here because of the anger talon and Sun will hold towards Orchid and her followers, Sun basically dislikes her because she will not allow his parents back in. So it will start like this, Sunshadow will grow angry maybe a moon or so after Orchid downs his acceptance for finding and bringing his parents back. So Sun will start by gathering followers, first, in the Clans. Just about maybe a third of the Clan will follow him, once he becomes mates with Talon, her followers too. Later on the two will begin to gather rogue followers outside of camp, planning for a small attack. When the time comes for Sun and Talon to overthrow Orchid, they will lead the rogues into camp with the Clan followers waiting as "guards" and whatnot and launch an attack. One of the apprentices can see Sun and Talon bringing rogues into camp and run to tell Orchid and Hail. Thus launching the small rogue attack to overthrow Orchid. After the attack and a majority of the rogues are chased off, Orchid banishes them and their followers. After this Sun gains two spies in the Clan, one of them is Volepaw (Volekit currently) and one other cat (the closer to Orchid the better) anyway while waiting to launch the attack, Sun and Talon go around making their names famous as well as their group. Eventually both HoneyClan and Sun and Talon's group are big enough and strong enough again the second attack is launched, (Up to whiskers if its successful or whatever). Below is the stuff listed for the attack. :In Charge of Rogue Attack: *Sunshadow *Talonfang :Rogues Attacking: *TBA :Clan Followers *TBA :Cats Dying: *TBA My name is Lord Voldemort 19:41, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Probably a little less than a third then. They won't just attack HC, that's just when it begins basically. Eventually they'll attack tve other Clans to start stealing their kittens, to gain morr territory and power. They'll even try to take control of the other Clans. My name is Lord Voldemort 22:49, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Re; Adoption Hey, if you still wanna be on here or anything. I still plan on fixing this place up, the roleplay and such won't start until its been cleaned out and the history is written completely. If you do still want to help then I think you wanted HoneyClan, BayClan, and the Tribe of Dripping Honey. They're still yours to have. Just let me know on what you wanna do. Which means thr three groups high ranks are all yours to start out with, that way the history can be written easily. 21:20, January 29, 2018 (UTC) That's totally fine by me, fam. I don't think the wiki will be ready to roleplay with offhand, I'm gonna work on the history for the three Clans I have here. I totally get everyone has lives. 21:24, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Also so the history is much easier to write, I was thinking maybe the Clans are on their fourth or fifth leader? 21:27, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Awesome, then I'll get to work on the three Clans now. Then work on making their notable people's pages. 21:32, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Re; Chat Say if you have a bit of free time, possibly could you pop into chat? 03:14, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Its totally fine if not, I get how hard it can be to do things with a tiny phone lol 03:18, January 30, 2018 (UTC) If its alright with you, I think I might still do the Pack. 03:33, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Oh most definitely, I think they'll be formed a bit after the roleplay starts. The cats still listed in it will keep their ranks too. 03:36, January 30, 2018 (UTC)